Deaths and Wishes
by HungerGamesfanatic1
Summary: What if since the very 1st Hunger Games, 2 kids could win? Katniss and Peeta already won, and this is the 96th Hunger Games! May the odds be ever in your favor!
1. Tribute Form

_**SYOT!**_

NAME:

DISTRICT:

AGE AND GENDER:

SKILLS AND TALENTS:

FAMILY HISTORY:

FRIENDS:

REAPED OR VOLNTEERED:

IF REAPED, REACTION:

IF VOLUNTEERED, REASON:

INTERVIEW ANGLE:

ARENA PLAN:

ANYTHING I MISSED:

_Ok guys, this is my very first fanfiction. Please submit your own tribute, and start off with 20 sponser points. If I can get someone to help me out writing some things, like ideas and stuff, that would be great! Submit...submit...submit!_


	2. Tributes Needed

**I still need 23 tributes! I only have the girl for 2, but I still need the rest!  
Also, I would appreciate ideas for the arena. Thanks.**


	3. District 1 Reaping

District 1 Reapings:

** Glisten Rishmen17**: Today is the day. I have been waiting for as long as I can remember for the day that I finally volunteer. I am now 17, and at the top of our class. I can use knives and sword amazingly, and can throw spears pretty well too. I am 6'0, brown floppy hair, and hazel eyes. I will be victor.

** Daze Rishmen13**: I'm so scared! I am 13, and am 5'4. I have Dark, black hair with bright green eyes.  
The only weapon that I can use is a knife. But, I am fast. I can heal. I can trap. Those are good qualities, right? I only hope I don't get chosen this year.

Reaping:

Glisten Rishmen17: I am anxiously waiting in line when our annoying, fat escort, Ravel comes out. He goes on and on about the treaty, how the games came to be, yada yada yada...  
"Now on to the reaping" "First, the boy tribute." since we have to wait till the name is called before volunteering, I had to wait."Adral luxor" As soon as the name was called, I shouted at the top of my lungs "I VOLUNTEER" I raced to the stage with a big, bright smile as a tell him my name. "Glisten Rishmen, District 1's next victor!

Daze Rishmen: Why did he do that? I am too numb to to hear or feel anything around me. About 2 minutes later everyone is starring at me. Why? Probably because my older brother volunteered. No, that's not the reason. I could tell by the peacekeepers that grabbed me and ked me to the stairs. I climbed them still not sure what happened until I realize this; me and my brother are going into the 96th hunger games. The good thing: we can both win.

**Thanks for reading guys. I still need more tributes so submit. I need a district 2 male, and from there on. If the district is taken, I will p.m you. Also, on the form I forgot to add one thing, Allies. Who do you want them to be with? Careers? By them selves? Another district tribute? Its up to you! Please review and give me any pointers. Thank you.**


	4. District 2 Reapings

**District 2:**

**Sienna "Chaos" Williams17:** Ah, reaping day. The day that 2 kids go and represent our district. The winner gets fame and fortune, which is why I will be volunteering at 18, next year. Needless to say, I am the most beautiful girl in our district. I have golden blonde hair that shines in the sun, with dark green eyes outlined with black. Being gorgeous really does have its benefits.  
**  
Seth Hurly16: **Today's the day. I am being forced to volunteer. My parents say they will personally kill me if I don't this year. I'm only 16, so I'm considered young for a career. I won't kill anyone, that's for sure. I will help 2 kids that deserve to live win. I am 6'0 and said to be very handsome.

**Reapings:**

Sienna ''Chaos'' Williams17: As I walk to the reaping with my two friends, Falcon and Vulkin Styles. The two 'intimidating' twins. They will most definitely volunteer one day. As the mayor goes in stage and reads the treaty, I can't help to wonder about who will get picked, and who might volunteer. After the boring speech is over, It is time to pick. Our escort goes over to the girls ball "Ladies first" and picks out a name. "Sienna Williams." A big grin goes across my face. I make sure to give everyone a glare saying 'no one better volunteer.' I feel so famous. Everyone is clapping for me. It feels ggod.

**Seth Hurly16: **I can't believe I have to do this. But I don't mind dying. I have two evil parents, and some girls that think I'm 'cute.' That is not what I want all my life, so I don't mind helping two other people. The girl was just called, she's beautiful. But, she looks happy. Why does she want to go into the games? They're horrible. I get tired of thinking and anticipating. The second our escort begins to read the name, I've yelled out 'I volunteer' and jog up to the stage. I can't believe I did this.


	5. Side note

**HushDarling, I hope I wrote sienna the way you wanted. I wonder if anyone even reads this? Anyways, I will only do the careers reaping. I will do district 3, 5, and 6 as the train rides. Chariot rides will be 7, 8, and 9. Training will be random point of view. Interviews will be 10, 11, and 12. Lastly the games. Every tribute will get a point of view before they die. Please submit some tributes because I am missing the rest, besides the district 5 female. Thank you.**


	6. District 4 Reaping

**District 4:**

**Melissa Brancer (nickname is Lissa)**** 16**: Don't you just love training? First off, you get to practice how to kill people in the arena. Secondly, you can show just how powerful you are. And lastly, make people fear you. Some might think that's bad, but its exactly what I want. I have brown curly hair and light green eyes. After training I make my way over to the reaping.

**Daniel Loomer18:** I hate this day. 22 more kids are sent into an arena to die..Besides that, People in the districts starve while the capitol just throws everything away. Those people have no shame. I have bronze hair and bright blue eyes. I will have no problem getting people to follow, because I'm not the only one who hates the capitol.

**Reaping:**

**Daniel Loomer18:** I hate our escort. She would be fat if it weren't for the apparent plastic surgery, and she's so annoying! She's way too excited about sending kids to their death, and she talks with a squeaky stutter. When she gets on stage, it looks like she was crying. I wonder why? Anyways, she sucks it up and says in a really depressing voice "now on to the boy"..."Daniel Loomer." Well, this is my time to shine. To make the capitol regret all its torture. All its ignorance. We shall suffer no more.

**Lissa Brancer16:** The boy tribute just got picked,but he doesn't look happy. He doesn't look sad either. He has this mischievous glint in his eyes. I know him, we used to be almost-friends. Friends of friends. "Now, time for the girls" oh wow, something must have happened to her. "Rachel Craner" cool, now time to volunteer and make myself happy. "I volunteer: I yell nice and loud to be heard over the other girl. I race up to the stage and beat her by a second. I can see my older brother Kyle smiling and talking to his friends, then he smiles at me and gives me a thumbs up.


	7. District 3

**District 3:**

**Eliza Buggans14:** Do you want to know who my inspiration is? 'Katniss Everdeen, the Girl who set the Spark.' I am part of the 'help.' This is the year. We will have no more games, no more starvation, and most importantly, we will have hope. Most people have lost faith, they've lost hope in living. This is what snow has done. I'm not the only kid going into theses games that are part of it, there's many more. But, there is this one person, who is part of it, even tho they don't know it yet. This is the year, Where everything will change.

**Frankie Lazer16: **I'm very bored right now. I want some excitement in my life. Something...different. I live alone in the woods, fending for myself, with nobody to talk to. I rarely go into town, and when I do its only for a little while. What can I do? I'm a nobody. I have shaggy black hair that falls into my eyes, With violet eyes. People say that my eyes are weird, but the truth is, they aren't natural. Want to know a secret? I have super powers. When I was little, There was an accident in my dads lab. I got the violet eyes, i'm able to go long time without food, I have heightened senses, and I'm actually very smart. After that my parents thought I was a freak and disowned me. Its sad, knowing that they're the reason that I became 'weird.'  
**  
Reaping:**

**Eliza Buggans14: ** I stand in line by my friend Lilly. Waiting to see who gets picked. I really don't care, either way I will still be part of the help, protecting the 'face of rebellion.' I really don't know what to think anymore. I just hope that my family is safe. It's a lot, having to go through this at a young age. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't hear the name. I look up and see a pale Lilly walking up to the stage like a zombie. I wont let her go, shes only 13. I do the only thing that feels right, and volunteer. Now, time for the boy.

**Frankie Lazer16:** Funny how the only time they notice me is during reaping? Lets just say...i got caught. A peacekeeper saw me leaving the woods and called snow (our old presidents son.) He said to replace the names with more than half my name. Only 2 names arent mine, and they are some bad kids at the very bottom of the bowl. I already know how it will turn out, there's no chance that I wont get picked. But I dont care. Maybe now I will get some excitement in my life. The girl seems nice, I have decided that I will help her out.

_**I have decided that this one will be reaping instead of train rides because I was stuck. I still think that this is an okay chapter, but I need to ask you something. Please review. I need to know how this story is going. Thank You.**_


	8. Train rides

**District 5: **

**Lila Swati13:** I know what I will do. I know my angle, my plan, and my skills. They killed my brother, so I shall kill them. District 3 isn't tough at all, I don't even know why they try. They died that year, which means if it hadn't been for the boy being older and bigger than my brother, he would have won. It just makes me mad and sad every time I think about him. I will avenge my brother.

**Jason Carten15:** …..I've gotta admit, I'm nervous. I cant predict whats going to happen next, how this will affect anyone, anything. I'm scared. To know about all those bodies dropping, the blood everywhere,and the cold hearted killers craving more. Its not their fault though. The capitol makes them like that. Its like permanently embedded into their brains. It happens to everyone in the games. You cannot unsee what you have seen, unlive what you have lived, unlove who you have loved. All those kids just want to live their lives in peace. But, instead they have to fight for it and only 2 win. Its sick what they do, and now I am one of those kids. I'm not just scared for me, I am also scared for everyone else, even the victors.  
**  
District 6:**

**Bia Fern13:** Shock. That's all I felt when I was reaped. I still don't believe it now, even tho I'm on my way. I don't know what to do. I'm smart, that's good. I know my plants for food and medication, that's also good. I have a small frame, I can hide, also good. But I have bad features too. Fighting, I might loose. Killing, I don't know if I can do it. Its a waiting game, and all there is left to do is...wait.

**Harold lopeez17:** So close. I just need one more year after this and I was home free. I hate the hunger games, everyone does. We don't like having kids kill each other. Plus, its not fair having an 18 year old up against a 12 year old. The capitol is stupid. The people there don't have enough common sense to see the cruelness in the hunger games. Don't they remember the old days when "cruel and unusual punishment" wasn't allowed? This is both cruel and unusual, and we didn't even do anything. Stupid people.

_**Hey, I'm not sure if many people are reading, but I'm so sorry. I have been away with my aunt and her computer is a dinosaur. So, instead I did bot train rides and will be doing both all 3 chariot rides together. P.s, **__**WaffleManiac,**__** how do you like Bia? **_


	9. Chariots 1

**Random capitol citizen: ** Wow. This is incredible. It seems as if all the stylists really outdid themselves and created the most magnificent costumes ever seen. They're amazing.

_**District 1:**__ Luxury_- **The Female** was wearing a strapless, ruby red dress that has a heart neckline with real rubies intertwined into it. the dress itself sparkled in the light. It had a scarf that seemed lighter than a feather. **The male** kinda matched. He had a black tuxedo with a ruby red tie. The tie had the rubies on it. Since both tributes have amazing eyes, their stylists made sure to have them pop. With just the right mount of makeup, their eyes pop and sparkle and leave you in a daze.

_**District 2:**__ Weaponry_- **The Female** was dressed in a gold-silver colored dress, that comes out a little in the dress was strapless and short, with a heart neck. They wanted to show her off, which works because she really is beautiful. She had high boots that made her look great. But, her face. She looked about ready to kill us all. I mean, she was smiling, but, there was something in here eyes, her features...**The guy** looks so handsome. His dark blue eyes and black hair goes so well with that silver-golden tuxedo. His smile seems even brighter, his eyes seem even kinder. He is definitely a crowd favorite.  
_**  
District 3:**_ _Electronics-_ Their costumes were a little strange, yet really cool. **The female** had a white dress that had a small square on her stomach. In that screen were some birds lined up. On the bottom, there were a few buttons that lit up. **The Male** had The same idea, (with a tuxedo of course) But on his end there were green pigs in a little tower. While they stood next to each other, It seemed as if the bird flew towards the pigs and knocked them down.

_**District 4:**__ Fishing_- **The Female **was wearing...water? She was wrapped in seaweed and then it looked like water was flowing around her. She had blue around her eyes with blue streaked hair. It looked magical. **The male** had he same concept, Except his tuxedo was a deep green with water around it. He too, had blue in his hair and it all complemented really well.

_**District 5:**__ Power_- **The female** had a white-silver dress that came out a little in the bottom. The whole dress seemed to shimmer and sparkle with lights placed in all the right places. **The male** had a gray tuxedo with lights placed everywhere, making it glow.  
_  
__**District 6: **__Transportation_- **The female **is wearing a road. The dress was a road with little lights place to look like street lights. The were even a few small cars on it. It wasn't the best, but it was the best district 6 has done. **The male** had the same idea except with a tuxedo.

_Thanks to all who read this (the little who do.) I will have the next part next week, because over the weekend I go with my aunt and she has no internet. I think I get better at writing toward he actual games, but ant comments and constructive criticism would be great 3 thanks._


End file.
